Issho Ni
by Taiki Matsuki
Summary: Hirokazu has an unexpected visit from a tearful Kenta on Christmas Eve. It's up to Hirokazu to cheer up his friend and, maybe, make his Christmas Wish come true, too... Uploaded with Original Author's Permission.


Issho Ni...

* * *

As always, the tree is crooked...Seriously, I think it's the stand we use. It's the same one we've had since I was, like, five! We gotta just get a new one, we got the leaning Tree of Christa-mas here, you know?

...Whatever, it's Christmas! I love Christmas! No school, awesome music, candy canes, egg nog, free stuff. Name me one bad thing about Christmas! I dare you!

...Can't, can you? Knew it!

My parents are watching a Christmas movie in the living room, I'm doing some last minute decorating to the tree. It's Christmas eve...Santa's comin'! ...Okay, maybe I'm too old for that, but Kenta an I always like to joke that we still believe. Jen took us seriously the first Christmas after D-Reaper...The look on his face was priceless. That was...three years ago.

I guess we just liked the whole thing about someone who gives free stuff to good kids at Christmas. Kenta dared me to sit in the mall Santa's lap this year...He owes me a peppermint shake from Lotteria, now. Ha ha ha. It's...just fun. Takato joins in now and then but it's mostly Kenta and I.

There's a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" I shout. I put a bulb on quickly and go to the door. There's another knock just as I get there...

...Do I hear...crying on the other side?

I open the door slowly...

...Kenta's standing there, in tears. He's covered in snow and shivering, too. D-Did he...walk all the way over here? It's been damn near blizzard conditions all week!

He looks to me for a moment or two, then...just breaks down. "K-Kenta? D-Dude, what's wrong?"

"H-Hirokazu...C-Can...Can I stay with you? Please? F-For tonight..." Kenta says. "I...I can't go home."

I nod, slowly. I step aside and let him in. Kenta...what the hell happened?

"Who is it?" My Mom calls from the other room.

"K-Kenta!" I shout back as I close the door. "J-Just...keep watching your movie, he's...dropping off a gift!" ...I don't...think he wants more people to see him like this. He takes off his shoes and just...sort of stands there, looking down at the floor.

Our apartment is a nice one, it has a fireplace...We only use it in winter. It's gas with those fake logs that look like they're burning. It's on right now. I take Kenta's hand and guide him to the fireplace hearth. "Dude...You're freezing...Warm up here, okay? ...Just get warm and...calm down...Wh-What happened?"

Kenta can't really talk, he sort of broke down into tears again as I walked him over to the hearth. ...Damn it...I-I don't like seeing him like this at all.

"W-Wait here...I'll get you a drink to warm up, 'kay? Just...take your time and calm down." I go to the kitchen and make a couple cups of this mint green tea my Mom bought. It's a Christmas blend she loves, only comes out this time of year.

I take the cups out to Kenta. He's...a little better, in the sense he's not crying as hard. I pass him a cup. "Here, need sugar or anything?"

"N-No, thank you, Hirokazu..." Kenta says, holding the mug with both hands, he's still shivering.

"...Kenta, what happened?"

"...I...told my parents something," Kenta says. "And they...didn't really like hearing it. At all. I-I had to get out of there...Your place was...the only place I could think of to go to."

"...You told them something that pissed them off that much?"

...I actually have a feeling I know what he told them. Kenta...I've sort of been wondering about him for a while. Takato was the one who first threw it out...

Kenta nods. "Y-Yeah..."

"Um, Kenta, I...I might have an idea of what you told them. You can tell me. It's okay."

Kenta looks to me, eyes wide. "Wh-What do you...mean?"

...We think Kenta's gay. Takato brought it up once, Jen agreed. It's nothing that bothered us, but we never told Kenta about it...In case he wasn't and it pissed him off that we were sort of talking behind his back...

...Looks like we were right.

"I'll...just say this: I won't get mad, no matter what it is. Please, Kenta...Tell me." I say.

"...How long have you known?" Kenta sighs. "It's my...'preference' you mean, right?"

"Not really known, just...suspected," I say. "I didn't ask you since, well, I didn't want to bother you. ...I don't have a problem with it. Really...It's cool with me, okay? D-Don't be afraid to talk about it." ...Trust me, this is the LAST thing about Kenta that would bother me.

"...I told them I'm gay. I-I don't know what I was thinking," Kenta sighs. "I-I think it was because we...had just seen a movie, a Chinese comedy about a gay couple. Th-They liked it a lot, so...I thought it was a sign they'd accept me. I was...so wrong. They...went crazy. My Mom...she cried, a-a lot. My Dad...couldn't stop screaming at me. I-I had no idea they'd take it so hard... I just ran after a few minutes. I couldn't...I couldn't take it."

"...Dude..." I set my mug down and give him a hug. "I'm sorry, Kenta...I'm so, so sorry."

"Thank you, Hirokazu." Kenta hugs me back. "Y-you really...don't have a problem?"

...I'm not allowed to have a problem. "No problem at all, Kenta. We're best friends for life, no matter what." Especially this.

My Dad walks into the room. "Kenta...Are you all right?" I quickly let go of Kenta...That's...a little awkward. Thankfully, he knows it was...to comfort Kenta... ...Yeah, Kenta's...obviously upset about something. He needed a hug.

"K-Kenta...had a fight with his parents," I say. "Can he stay here for tonight? It's...really huge. Please?"

"What'd you fight about?" My Dad asks...Crap.

Kenta's silent, and sort of red.

I know just what to say, "They told him Santa doesn't exist. He disagreed." ...Hey, I'd be pissed, too, if someone told me such a horrible lie.

"...Hirokazu..." My Dad rolls his eyes. "I-I take it that it's something...personal. I'm sorry it happened, Kenta. You're Hirokazu's best friend so of course you can stay here." He gives Kenta...a look. The kind that says, 'I have a theory.' ...I...I doubt he...suspects that of Kenta, but...

...Well, if Takato and Jen had a theory...Who else might? ...I know Ruki likes to joke that Kenta and I are already an item. We're 'Ace and Gary - The Ambiguously Gay Tamers' to her. That, um, incident in the Digital World is kinda what started it.

...I wonder if...Kenta was faking how "gross" he thought it was, given...y'know...the recent revelation and all.

"Th-Thank you, Mr. Shiota," Kenta bows his head. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"Don't be, there's no trouble...And Santa is real," my Dad smirks, going to the kitchen. He walks out with a handful of candy canes and goes back into the other room. He stops to say, "Make yourself at home. Try to cheer him up, Hirokazu. It's Christmas." Then he leaves.

"...Something tells me he might have a theory," I say. "I don't...think it'd be a problem, I just didn't want to risk two sets of parents going nuts."

Kenta nods. "Thank you."

"...So, how long have you...y'know...Felt like that?"

"I knew I was gay, well, for sure...about three years ago," Kenta says. "I-I actually didn't mind it, I just didn't want to tell anyone." He didn't mind...? ...Lucky... "What about you? I mean, you said you...suspected it?"

"Um...Takato, Jen and I...Takato was the one who brought it up once. We don't talk about it behind your back or anything, just once." I say. "Really."

"I believe you. What tipped him off?"

"Just...sort of a vibe. Takato's got gaydar, I guess," I shrug. "Jen agreed. Th-They said they wouldn't have a problem with the, um, 'possibility.' You can tell them later if you want." ...I wouldn't, but...

Kenta nods. "I-I just...can't believe my family freaked out like that. I-I mean, I thought at worst they'd think it was a phase..."

"Stay as long as you want, okay?" I say. "I-I'm really sorry, Kenta...I can't believe they'd take it like that... A-And, I mean it, you can stay as long as you need to...It's not a problem, really." ...I have to make that clear. Kenta...I just know he thinks he's a huge burden right now, what with showing up on Christmas eve like this...He's not, he's...Kenta. Kenta's welcome anytime for any reason...

...I just wish this wasn't the reason.

Kenta...looks like he might cry again. "Th-Thank you, Hirokazu. I-I don't know...what else to say."

"'Merry Christmas' works," I grin. It is Christmas eve and all.

"...Merry Christmas, Hiro-kun," Kenta laughs a little. Laughs are good right now, keep laughing Kenta!

Kenta and I talk about what happened and drink our tea. My Mom came in at one point with my Dad. They wanted to know what was really going on...

...We told them what happened after Kenta had a moment to prepare. We were both worried about their reaction. Especially Kenta...His own parents freaked out on their own kid, my parents...well, he's not their kid, you know? ...But they know how close Kenta and I are, they know I wouldn't abandon him. Especially not on Christmas eve!

Kenta...finally told them after I gave him another hug, he started crying again because he was so scared. I didn't mind hugging him in front of my parents, they definitely knew it was because he was upset...

...They had no problem with the fact he's gay, thank the Gods. If...they did freak out, I'd have made damn sure Kenta still stayed or, at least, he'd go to Jen's or Takato's and I'd go with him. I don't come back 'til he can come back!

...Actually, they...didn't really react. They just nodded and said Kenta could stay as long as he needed. ...It was sort of weird, but I'm thankful. Christmas miracle, I guess.

I hate seeing Kenta this upset. He stopped crying and he's...a little cheerier. My Mom gave him a hug, too, that helped...Not as much as my hug, oddly enough... When I hugged him, he stopped crying...My Mom, he just cried on her shoulder for a couple minutes...

...Kinda makes me wonder...

...Kenta, do you have a crush on me? I wouldn't mind if you did! Ha ha ha!

His clothes were soaked from the snow, I gave him some of mine after I noticed him actually shivering a little after my parents left. He was even shivering in front of the fire. His clothes are drying on the hearth. We're just sitting in the living room, drinking hot chocolate now. The tea was mostly to calm him down, hot chocolate is for a sugar fix and because it's Christmas.

Kenta's sitting on the couch in one of my old Crest of Faith shirts and some flannel pajama bottoms, I'm on the recliner next to the couch, we're separated by an end table and lamp.

"So, whaddya think you'll get from Santa?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood. ...We really do like to talk like we still believe. Sometimes, I forget we're even joking... Kenta does, too, I think.

"Hm, I asked him for a MarineAngemon plush doll," Kenta says. "I hope he delivers to gays..." He jokes.

"Hey, 'don we now our gay apparel,' remember?" I grin. "Dude, he's Santa. He doesn't care if you're gay, he cares if you're naughty or nice."

"Good point, Santa gives to all," Kenta laughs. "What'd you ask for?"

"New Digimon World game," I reply, looking to the clock on the wall. It's a little after nine o'clock. "Three more hours..."

"Wanna put out the fire? You don't wanna roast him..." Kenta says.

"I always assumed Santa was fireproof," I say. "I mean, he goes down EVERY chimney on Earth at Christmas...You can't tell me EVERY chimney on Earth doesn't have a fire going at some point during his ride."

"True, Christmas magic makes him impervious to flame...Or he sends Frosty to do it."

"Frosty? Wouldn't he melt?"

"Only enough to put out the fire, then when he gets back up on the roof he gets more snow from the Christmas snowfall. That's the magic one, you know."

"What if there's no snow and it's just that cold outside?"

"Then Frosty's in trouble, now, isn't he?" Kenta smirks. We both laugh.

My Mom walks into the room. "Hirokazu, we're going to bed. You two can have the TV room if you want."

"Thanks," I smile. "Good night and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," my Mom says. She looks to Kenta. "And, Kenta, I'm sorry about what happened. You can stay here as long as you need to. Really. We're happy to help and, well, you are Hirokazu's best friend."

"Thank you, Mrs. Shiota," Kenta bows his head. "I'm sorry for...showing up like this."

"Don't be, we wouldn't leave you out in the cold." My Mom smiles. "Feel better, Merry Christmas."

"Thank you. Merry Christmas," Kenta smiles. My Mom goes off to her and my Dad's bedroom.

"Wanna watch anything?" I ask.

"Only if you do," Kenta replies. "I'm...not really focused, you know?"

"Yeah, we can watch stuff later. I got the last few episodes of Xros Wars on the DVR if you wanna watch them."

"Thanks, I missed last week's."

"It was a good one," I say. ...My parents will probably be asleep in half an hour or so...

...I...have something I need to talk to Kenta about...Regarding all this. I don't...want them to overhear.

Kenta drinks his hot chocolate. "...Thanks again for not being upset about this."

"Kenta, I couldn't...You're my best friend," I smile. "Jen and Takato won't mind, either. But you don't have to tell them right away."

"Well...Next time I see them, I'll probably tell them. I mean, they're probably going to hear about me more or less running out on Christmas eve..."

"They'll be pissed at your family more than anything," I say. I really am kinda pissed...Kenta's parents are so damn nice, I can't believe they'd react like this. And at Christmas! "...I'm really sorry, Kenta."

"...I...I think they...just need some time to get over it," Kenta says, quietly. "I'm surprised they haven't called you...Or me." He looks to his cell phone on the end table, then sighs. "One hell of a Christmas eve, huh?"

"Yeah, but...Look on the bright side, I get to spend it with my best friend," I say. "And...they'll accept it. Eventually." I hope.

"Well, Christmas is the time for miracles..." Kenta's...starting to get upset again.

"H-Hey, how about...I call Takato and Jen? I bet your parents called one of them."

"Hirokazu, you'd...be the first one they'd call," Kenta says. Good point...Everyone knows we're...kinda inseparable. Kenta's parents would've either called here or shown up at the door.

"Sorry, I'm...just trying to figure out how to make you feel better. I guess...I'm doing a bad job at it."

Kenta quickly shakes his head. "N-No, you're...Hirokazu, you let me stay here...You don't care about...why I had to run. A-And...Hirokazu, you're the best. You...You always have been, you always will be. I-I don't know...what I'd do..." He's...starting to cry again. Crap...

"K-Kenta...Please, don't cry. Is there...anything I can do to make you feel better? To help? I'll do it, just ask." ...Please feel better, Kenta.

"S-Sorry, just...the way my Dad screamed at me. How...he wanted to know how he 'screwed up' raising me...I couldn't believe he said that." ...Damn it...

"Kenta...It'll get better. I know it," I say. "They can't...they can't just abandon you. They'll understand. Sooner or later, they'll understand."

"...Thank you for saying that..." Kenta wipes his eyes.

"Want some Christmas cake? Always cheers me up." I get up and go to the kitchen, even if he said 'no,' I'd still get him a slice. I know how much Kenta likes Christmas cake.

I get a knife, forks and plates before I go to the cake dish and uncover the cake. I take an extra big piece for Kenta and a smaller one for me. I put the cover back on and go back out with the slices of cake. I check the clock: 9:15.

I pass the bigger piece to Kenta. "Y-You...should have the bigger one, Hirokazu." He says, mine is...like half the size of his. At best.

"Dude, you need cake more than I do," I say with a smile. Kenta gives me a thankful nod as he takes off his glasses and wipes his eyes.

We eat silently...The fire's still going, I'll turn it off before we go to bed. I also have the lights on the tree turned on...It looks beautiful. The tree and the fireplace are the only light sources right now...I like it this way.

When we finish our cake, I take the plates to the kitchen to wash them. Kenta helps, even though I told him not to worry...I-I really just want him to sit and try to relax.

He sits back at the couch, I sit in my recliner. "...Hey, if you could...get anything in the world for Christmas this year, what would it be?"

"A-Anything?"

"...Yeah, anything...Anyone," I smirk. ...I have to know. I really, really have to know.

"Y-You...want to know if...I like anyone, I take it?" Kenta asks, blushing slightly.

"Sort of... You don't have to say, I'm...just kinda curious." I shrug. "Not to make fun of you or anything. I promise."

"I-I know..." Kenta nods. "Um...I-I don't...really wanna say."

"Come on..."

"No, really..." Kenta shakes his head. "Please?"

I look to the clock...Almost nine-thirty. ...Screw it, I'm sure they're asleep by now. They...won't hear us anyway. "...I'll tell you who I like."

"...You like someone?"

"...Sort of."

"I...I really can't..."

I roll my eyes. "Fine, be that way..." I give him a mock frown. "I'll tell Santa..."

Kenta laughs. "I don't...think that'd put me on the naughty list."

"Good point...I'll tell Frosty, then he won't come down this chimney 'cause of the fire."

"...But, this is your place, you wouldn't get gifts, either," Kenta says with a grin. He's feeling better...Our Santa jokes always give him a laugh.

"Small price, Kenta," I cross my arms. "Come on..."

"...Hirokazu..." Kenta sighs...Crap, he's...getting down again.

I get up and sit on the couch next to him. "Kenta, it's okay. Really...I don't have a problem with it. Please, believe me. You can talk about it and I won't get upset. You're my best friend." I put my hand on his shoulder, smiling. "Please, feel better."

"...I just don't want you to be upset at me," Kenta says. "I'm scared, Hirokazu. M-My own parents...hate me, pretty much."

"They don't hate you, Kenta. Don't say that. I bet they'll call you tomorrow. Christmas miracle and everything."

"...I wish..."

"...Come on, talk about it. It'll make you feel better." I think.

"...Why do you want to know if I like anyone so much?" Kenta asks.

"Just...curious," I shrug. "...Is it Takato or Jen?"

Kenta shakes his head. "T-Takato's...kinda cute," he turns red saying that, I hold back my laugh. "But...No, neither of them."

"...Anyone I know?"

"...Definitely." ...Someone I definitely know...I think I know what he's trying to avoid saying...

...This is it...

"...Does he look at me in the mirror every morning?" I grin...And try to hold back a blush, like Kenta's... ...I think...I do an okay job at it.

Kenta's eyes go wide. "U-Um...N-no...Not..."

"Be honest." Please...?

"...Maybe a little." Kenta blushes, then sort of freaks out. "I-I can't...help it, Hirokazu. Please, I-I'm sorr-"

"Kenta, it's okay." I laugh. ...I can't stop smiling now... "Y'know, if Santa could bring me anything for Christmas this year, do you know what I'd ask for?"

Kenta shakes his head, his face is bright red.

"...Mistletoe." ...I can't believe I said that.

"M-Mistletoe? Wh-Why mistletoe?" ...Kenta, I thought you...were smarter than this.

...Well...

...I don't know why I can't just...come out and say it...

...So...

I get up, I go to the tree and break off one of the branches. I go back to the couch and sit next to Kenta. "...I guess this'll have to do."

"...Hirokazu...?"

I blush. "...Take the hint, Kenta. I-I don't want to spell it out..."

"Y-You? ...But...Hirokazu, you...I've seen you...check out girls..._A lot_..." Kenta trails off.

"...I like both, but...Of everyone in the world..." I hold the little branch over Kenta's head. "...I like you the most." ...It's true, I...I've sort of had...a thing for Kenta. For the last year or so-No, I've _known_ I've had a thing for Kenta for the last year or so, but I'm pretty sure it's been longer than that... When Takato threw out his 'Kenta's gay' theory... ...I...really wanted to explore the idea more than they did, hear Takato's reasoning and all that...I really wanted it to be true. In the end, they didn't really go into as much detail as I wanted, but I at least found out they wouldn't be bothered by it...

...I almost told them I was bi at the time, but... ...I-I just...I don't like advertising it. That's why I...always check out girls when I'm with Takato, Jen or Kenta. And I sure as hell don't want my parents to know...Though, they had no problem with Kenta...And after this, I'm...going to be seeing him a lot more, so they...might get suspicious.

...I'll...see if I deny it or not when they finally ask.

Kenta's frozen in place, he's staring at me like I'm an oncoming train. "Th-This isn't a joke?" He whispers.

I answer by kissing him on the cheek. I-I can't believe I did that.

Kenta...wraps his arms around me. He's...crying again? What the hell, Kenta? You said you liked me! "Wh-What's wrong?"

"...I'm...happy. Trust me...I'm happy." Kenta says. "Thank you, Hirokazu..."

"...Merry Christmas, Kenta." I hug back.

...I know the circumstances that brought him here suck...But...

...I'm glad I got to spend Christmas Eve with Kenta. ...And my poor man's mistletoe. We're going to put it to good use...I'm sure that'll cheer him up.

* * *

...Kenta's not the only one out to his parents...

W-We fell asleep in each others arms, "waiting for Santa." Kenta was...using me as a pillow. ...I-I was letting him sleep, I didn't want to wake him and... ...I was "resting my eyes" around midnight and woke up to my Dad waking me, singing, "Hirokazu and Kenta, sitting in a Christmas tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." My Mom was standing right next to him. With this...smile on her face.

...I-I...nearly pissed myself...

My parents didn't buy my "it was FREEZING last night, we had to conserve body heat" excuse. Especially since they were a little upset I had the fireplace going all night...Gas bill is gonna suck come January. But...I was forgiven because it was Christmas and... ...because "a warm fire on Christmas Eve is romantic, isn't it?" ...From _my Mother._

...But...here's the kicker...

...They said they weren't surprised...Wh-When they heard Kenta was gay, they... ...figured this would have, or _already had_, happened...

A-Apparently I...forgot to delete my browsing history on the family computer last summer. ...During what...I'll call a "yaoifest." It...It wasn't even porn! Actually, thank the Gods it wasn't porn! It was shounen-ai manga online. But...Yeah, five volumes of Kyou Kara Maou kinda tipped them off that their son...might've been into guys. And the...Daisuke x Ken slash fics...I also read that day didn't help...

...I think Ken and Daisuke were made for each other, there, I said it. Epilogue _be damned!_

...My parents were only surprised when I told them I was bi. They thought I was faking my interest in girls this whole time...I-I like girls! I just...like Kenta a lot more. ...And, I agree with him, Takato is kinda cute...

...Not as cute as Kenta, though.

Th-This...explains why they had no problem with Kenta.

Kenta's parents called my parents before sunrise, that's why they woke up and found us. My Mom didn't want to wake us, but she had a talk with Kenta's Mom... ...About _her_ gay son...

...And my Mom says Kenta's Mom sounded more...supportive of Kenta near the end of their call. Kenta was still a little afraid to call them...But he's going to tell them we're together now, and that it won't change.

...If things go bad, he'll stay here. No questions asked. He's in the other room right now, actually, talking to his Dad on his cell phone.

I'm waiting with my parents, we...haven't opened presents or anything. No-one's even mentioned the fact it's Christmas morning, really. Christmas is on hold.

"...Um...Thanks for...not freaking out about Kenta and I," I say, blushing and...looking away. I-I can't...believe they knew...

"We had a few months to get over it," my Dad says. "...You...really like girls?"

"...Yes." Stupid Yaoifest...

"Well, good to know, but...Kenta or a girl, we don't care," my Dad shrugs. ...I appreciate the support but...

...This is the most embarrassing Christmas ever.

Kenta comes into the room, holding his phone at his side. "...They...Talked about it last night, after they...drove around looking for me. They figured I'd be here, actually. They looked at some websites this morning about...having a gay son or daughter after talking to you. My Dad says he's sorry for what he said. He didn't...realize it wasn't a choice and the websites...cleared up some confusion he had about the 'lifestyle.' I-I can come home any time...It's not a problem. They...were really sorry about how they took the news."

"...Thank the Gods..." I let out a relieved sigh, smiling a little. ...I knew they'd...accept it eventually. But I'm still a little pissed at how they took it.

"I also told him...I was with Hirokazu now. ...He groaned but said, 'all right.' So, it'll...take some getting used to, I guess," Kenta shrugs. "Th-Thanks for...letting me stay."

"Don't mention it," my Dad says. "I'm glad Hirokazu's happy...But one question..." He reaches into his robe pocket and holds up...

...Oh Crap...

He's holding my...fake mistletoe. "...Why'd you have this in your hand?" He looks to me.

"Err...I...I needed...some..." I say the next word quietly. "...mistletoe..."

"...Hirokazu," my Dad rolls his eyes, getting up. He goes to the tree. "We have_ three _preserved mistletoe ornaments..." He takes one of them off the tree and holds it up...

..._THAT'S_ what mistletoe looks like? I thought it was the pointy triangle-leaved one! I...didn't know what the hell that thing was, I figured it was some sort of Christmas berry-leaf thing...

"...Oh..."

My Dad tosses the ornament to me, I catch it. "Merry Christmas."

"...Thanks..." ...I still can't believe they knew... ...At least I got some real mistletoe out of it.

My Mom speaks up, "Kenta, would you like to stay for breakfast? As Hirokazu's boyfriend, you're welcome to stay." ...I can't believe she used the word 'boyfriend.' It...sounds kinda weird to me... ...Not that I'm _complaining_ about Kenta now having the title of 'Hirokazu's Boyfriend.'

Kenta nods. "S-Sure...Thank you. And...thanks for not...having a problem with any of this."

"Kenta, I'm more shocked to hear Hirokazu likes girls, too," my Dad says, laughing. Kenta and my Mom join in. ...STUPID YAOIFEST!

My parents go into the kitchen to start breakfast, Kenta sits on the couch next to me.

"...Thanks again, Hirokazu," Kenta says, looking to the fireplace. It's actually still lit, since it's Christmas morning and kinda cold. "For everything. I...don't know how to thank you for it. E-Especially...um...telling me how you feel. I sort of...just accepted the fact we would never be together like that more than a year ago. I-I never...thought it was possible." He turns to me with a smile. "Thank you so much."

"Kenta-chan, if you _really _wanna thank me..." I hold up the mistletoe ornament with a grin.

~Owari~

* * *

Original Author's (AKA Ori's) Notes:  
Real quick, I should point out the fact there are a few similarities between this one and some parts of Midnight Buzzed. The reason is... ...I wrote this fic in November and completely forgot about it beyond telling Taiki there's a Hirokenta Christmas fic called "Issho Ni." Midnight Buzzed was written...About two or three days before Taiki started putting it up.

Sorry for the similarities, I'm a little embarrassed about that... Though, this is also a more lighthearted take on the setting (it's hard to play these two for drama...I mean, they're Hirokazu and Kenta!), so...Hope you still liked it. I would've had Taiki pull this from the uploads but decided against it since he's had a "preview" for it on the profile for so long. That and I owed Kenta fic where he ends up with Hirokazu.

Anyway...

...Hirokenta Christmas fic, had to do another. They're my favorite ambiguously gay anime duo, I can't help it. And...like I've said before, I owed Kenta a couple fics where he gets someone in the end. The title, by the way, means "Together." It's also the title of an awesome Christmas song by MAX. Look it up, I can't get enough of it around the holidays.

I wasn't sure where it would go with the whole Kenta-running-out thing, it sort of...wrote itself after that. I really didn't want to start off with Hirokazu hearing Kenta was gay and thinking "YES! HE MIGHT LOVE ME BACK!" I wanted to hint at it, sort of...I figure this is the last thing Hirokazu would want to advertise, even in his own mind. Hence why he couldn't just say it...

And, as always, I want to point out: Kenta. Is. Gay. (For further information, see: Digimon Tamers Episode 26 Japanese version or the fact his partner, MarineAngemon, is...Pretty much Gay Incarnite. In a good way, of course!) Seriously, Kenta Kitagawa is the gayest human character in any season of Digimon. Period...Which is also why he's kinda become one of my favorites Tamers characters ever since I started writing fics again. I dunno, Kenta's just grown on me. That's probably why I'm being extra nice to him this Christmas.

Merry Christmas, Kenta! You're here, you're queer, I'm letting you have some Christmas cheer!

As for "pretending" to still believe in Santa... ...Look, Santa. Is. Real. He delivers toys every Christmas to everyone on his good list! Who the hell else fills my stocking every year? No-one but Santa Claus! Thanks again for the new tea set last year, Santa! Put it to good use all year with that huge 'Teas of China' sampler you gave me with it! YOU ROCK, SANTA CLAUS!

Hope you enjoyed the last of our Christmas uploads! Now I'm off to watch Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation...Best. Christmas. Special. EVER. On that note: Phineas is right! Be sure to THANK Santa this year for all the awesome stuff he gives you! *Holds up cane* ...OR ELSE!

Merry Christmas! And a grand Feast of Red Cliff to you all! See you in January!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Ori, um, about Santa. I think it's time you learned-No, no, I won't. I-I just can't. I don't want to ruin it for him! Though, I find it hard to believe Ori is on the nice list. Though to be fair, so does Ori.

Anyway, as usual: I love Hirokenta Christmas fluff! More, Ori! More! And, um, put in a good word for me with Santa, please.

(Again, I knew he was insane, but not THIS insane! And, again, I have no clue as to what this "Feast of Red Cliff" is.)

Actually, Ori's being unusually nice to Kenta this Christmas. First Christmas Chocolates, now this!

Happy Christmas, Kenta! Happy Christmas, everyone! May you all have a Jenkato filled New Year! And a Hirokenta filled Festivus for the rest of us!

-Taiki Matsuki


End file.
